You and I were magic
by bluesraine
Summary: "A million things made me think you and I were magic - it took only one to bring me down to earth again". They had a wonderful summer, but Maura decides to leave her world behind. They meet again years later. Are they still the same? Maura/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**You and I were magic **

Summary: "A million things made me think you and I were magic - it took only one to bring me down to earth again". They had a wonderful summer, but Maura decides to leave her world behind. They meet again years later. Are they still the same?

Authors Note: Thanks everybody for your amazing comments on my other stories. I appreciate this very much, it makes me smile every morning when I look into my Mail folder :) This story will be longer, my first longer in a while. Im currently writing the final chapter, so no worries. :) Comments are love, Suggestions are welcome!

Credit: They are not mine, but my fantasies are, and in those, they would be together, in love head over heels, but sadly, they aren't, so I just borrow them to play. I guess they don't mind. Originally, Characters and Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

**Summer**

They had spent the summer together. It has been hot, terribly hot for Boston. Even the murderers seem to take a break, there wasn't much to do. When Maura thought back about this summer, she couldn't stop smiling. It has been her and Jane's summer.

One night, when she couldn't sleep, she went over to Jane's house only to find her sitting on her porch, drinking a cold beer. "What brings you here?" Jane asked.

"I couldn't sleep and thought we could go on a trip."

"It's almost midnight Maura."

Maura raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of the dark, detective?"

Jane smirked, locked her door and got into the car. Maura drove around for a while, the windows open, their long hair dancing from the slip stream. When they were outside the city, at a small lake, Maura stopped the car. "Come on."

They walked over the sun burnt grass when Maura kicked her shoes off.

"Maura what are you doing?"

"That's a lake, Jane, a lot of water which is cooler than the air… I plan on swimming." She grinned, threw pants and shirt away and ran.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't remember when both of them became that comfortable around each other, nor could she remember when Maura became that open to her. She joked and laughed much more lately. Right now, she jumped into the water, and Jane hurried to follow her. She got out of her shoes and clothes and jumped into the lake, water splashing around them. Maura laughed and splashed the cool wet at her. They fought for a while, until they could only keep laughing.

Maura swam on the back, and looked up into the sky; moon and stars were shining bright. "It's so beautiful."

Jane looked at her. "Yes, it is. Thanks for taking me."

Maura smiled. "You're welcome." She softly let her hand glide through the water and held on Jane's shoulder. "Think you may be able to sleep now?"

The brunette nodded. "You stay with me?"

"Yes, if you want."

They spent several evenings on Jane's porch or Maura's balcony that summer and went to a street festival with Jane's family. They would attend the public yoga class in the park once a week in the early mornings. Jane made Maura try every ice cream they could find and let her figure out which was her favorite.

One night, they were invited by Jane's family to a big barbeque in the garden. It seemed like half of the neighborhood was there, and Angela kept her daughter busy with helping.

That's how Maura saw her when she arrived, running around with some beer bottles, joking and laughing with her friends. Jane spun around when she noticed somebody was watching her and saw Maura at the garden door. She was wearing a white skirt and a silky white top, her dark blonde hair was curly tonight, and she stared at her. Jane smiled and handed the beer to Frankie. Then she slowly made her way through the people. Right in front of the friend she stopped. "You look beautiful."

"Is it too much? I wasn't sure; I mean I have been to garden parties before but…"

Jane reached out and softly took her hand. "You look beautiful Maura."

The blonde blushed. "Thanks."

"Jane!" Angela shouted.

"Geez, she has been running behind me all day" Jane murmured and let go Maura's hand. "Make sure not to sit next to Stuart, he will undress you with his eyes within seconds." She let her look run over Maura once more, and wished they would be somewhere else. With a regretful sigh she finally followed her mother's order and served more beer to the masses.

Whenever she looked for Maura, she saw her sitting with people, helping or talking. She looked like she was enjoying the party. The time passed and the first people went home, until only the Rizzoli family and the closest friends were left. Slow music was playing from a radio. Jane plopped down next to Maura and handed her a cold Coke. They took a sip when Jane's father pulled her mother to her feet and started dancing.

Jane smiled. "You can't imagine that they can fight like cats and dogs when you see this, huh?"

"No, they look just happy."

Jane leaned back; let her arm touch Maura's. After a while, Maura leaned her head into her friend's shoulder, while they sat on the bench watching Frank and Angela lost in their love.

"Come on" Jane whispered. "I want to take you home. We didn't talk all day."

"Okay" Maura gave back.

Jane helped her up, and guided her down the street. When they were out of sight and only the two of them and moths dancing around the street lights, they stopped; Jane's hand was still on Maura's back. "You know, I heard people talking about how stunning you look – and they are right. You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress."

Maura smiled. She had noticed Jane's looks. Actually, she had expected them. "I enjoy dressing up."

"Clearly" Jane giggled.

At home, Joe Friday did her little dance around them. After she got attention and food, she stretched out on the cold kitchen floor again, leaving Jane and Maura to themselves.

They could only look; both aware of the things that have been going on over this summer. It had been filled with the looks, the touches, and the silent agreements. The late night talks, the sleepovers combined with the confessions and the told secrets. They grew as one, became so much closer to each other during the last weeks while they spent all their free time together.

Jane searched Maura's grey eyes when she slowly stepped closer. She let her finger run over her arm; stroke the hair back behind her ears.

Then, her phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Shine**

With a sigh, Jane pulled out the phone. She didn't know the number.

"Rizzoli." She answered then listened for a moment. "Grant?"

Maura could only stare at her.

Slowly, Jane stepped back, turned around, walked into the living room. She couldn't look at Maura while talking to her childhood sweetheart. Grant explained that he had the chance moving back from D.C. to Boston.

"No" Maura heard her say. "I am not with anybody. Maura is here with me, we had a barbeque with my parents." She saw Jane smiling. "So you mean you will be coming home? That is awesome Grant. My family missed you."

Behind her, right in her kitchen door frame, Maura's heart broke into thousand pieces when she heard Jane talking to him. Her voice got soft, her face was relaxed, and she was clearly happy.

"Okay sure, we can go out; I cannot wait to see you. I'm glad you're coming back." Then, Jane realized Maura's sharp breath. "Listen Grant, we will see each other tomorrow, I have to go now." She shut the phone and carefully observed her friend.

Maura's breathing was flat, she avoided looking at Jane. "He is coming back?"

"Yes."

"That's… wonderful."

And Jane suddenly got lost in old memories. "Yes." She didn't realize Maura was lying, for the very first time.

Maura took a step back. "Okay, I better leave you now, so you can get your sleep."

"But I thought we agreed you spend the night. Come on Maura. I want a sleepover" Jane begged, "I even got your favorite cookies." And even though she felt like dying inside, Maura couldn't resist Jane's big brown puppy eyes.

Later, they lay down. Jane quickly fell asleep, exhausted from all the running around. When she was sure Jane was sleeping, Maura turned around to watch the friend. She memorized every little piece of her face. Jane stirred in her sleep and turned around, snuggled into Maura's side. Tears slowly formed in Maura's eyes. She blinked, and closed them; let her hand cover Jane's.

Jane was bouncy the next morning, while Maura was grumpy. She even was thankful when her father called her in for a visit, so she could leave Jane. She avoided her home all day, but when it got late, she had to feed Bass.

She saw her answering machine blinking into the dark. Maura hesitated, but felt childish, so she finally pushed the play button. It was Jane, twice. First, she was asking for help to dress up. Then, she was calling from wherever they were, Maura heard the loud music. She was happily babbling about how great it was to have Grant back. Maura couldn't listen to the whole message, she hit stop – and when the machine didn't stop she swept it off the table.

Tears running over her cheeks, she sank down to the floor. Jane – she had lost her before she even had her. She always had expected this day to come; feared it. This summer, it meant everything to Maura. All the dancing around, the closeness. She never has been that happy before, and somehow, she thought Jane felt the same.

But obviously, reality just taught her she still couldn't read people – at least none that were still alive. And for the first time in years, Maura cried herself to sleep.

When she saw Jane at work on Monday, she knew Jane had slept with Grant. She… just knew. Jane mentioned she will meet him again that night, and was sorry but cancelled the movie night they had planned.

After one week, where she rarely saw Jane, Maura went to her desk and pulled out some paper. With a wine, a candle, and Bass she sat down on the balcony, looking into the sky – alone this time.

"_Dear Jane._

_You are currently with Grant and I am happy to see you happy. I am glad he came back, and that things obviously seem to be working out. I hope your family is happy as well. _

_To me, this summer meant something. It was the best time I ever had. I loved every second of it, all the time we spent together. You are my family, the sister I never had, and the best friend anybody could wish for. But Jane…_

_There were a million things that made me think you and I were magic. _

_And it took only this one to bring me down to earth again._

_And because you mean the world to me, Janie, I will let you go. I have to. I cannot try to pretend you feel the same for me, when one call from Grant can let you smile like this. You two have history, you always will, and he probably understands you better than me. And I am just… Maura. I cannot compete with him. I don't know, I don't know what I should think any more. _

_All I know is that I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy, safe and shining. I want you to dream, and dance like your parents do. That's what you deserve, just the best. _

_Maybe one day, Jane, you remember this summer, and remember what we had. _

_And then, you may remember the night we sat on your porch, both a little tipsy, and sweaty because it was so hot, and we laughed until our muscles cramped, and whenever we looked at each other, we burst into laughter again. _

_Or you remember the movies we saw, the late night swimming – or the sleepovers. I loved falling asleep next to you, I loved when your breathing relaxed, and your beautiful eyes slowly closed. I loved when you reached out for my hand, or snuggled into my side. _

_But because you mean the world to me, I cannot stay. I will not stand in your way. And I don't want to look at you every day knowing my heart belongs to you but you belong to somebody else. You are the most wonderful person I know. You gave me your family; you shared your life with me. You captured my heart. You managed to get me out of my safety zone, just by being yourself. You changed me, being with you changed me. I will be forever thankful for you, Jane. _

_To me, you and I are magic, and always will be._

_And that's why I will leave you with this. Please, be as happy as you can, capture every second, every single moment of your life. Shine like the stars, Jane. _

_I will be thinking about you, every day. Thanks for this time, and the wonderful summer._

_With all my Love – Maura."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - R&I still belong to somebody else. Damn - but I made a christmas wish, and maybe will get Maura.

AN: Thank you so (!) much for the reviews so far. It means a lot to me. This story will have 9 Chapters at all, all written and betad by now. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Messages**

During summer nights, Maura still loved to sit down on her balcony and look into the stars. It always made her think of Jane.

After all those years, she still remembered those nights.

Maura sighed. She hadn't heard from Jane in over four years. She stroked her hair behind her ears and pulled her knees to her chest.

Four years ago, Maura quit her job and left Boston. She said goodbye to her team in the morgue, and also said goodbye to Jane's family, and Korsak. She didn't see Maura again, she couldn't, she didn't have the faith – she knew once she would see her, she wouldn't be able to leave. She sold her apartment and only took Bass and her personal stuff along with her.

For a while, she traveled without a clear destination. She didn't really enjoy being on the road, but she didn't know where to go. One day, she called one of her old professors, and he was able to find her a job.

She could work as a medical examiner in a very busy morgue – but it also included teaching students. Even after four years, she couldn't get used to work with those young students. She taught them because she had to and was happy when they left.

She took a lot of late night shifts, to be alone and focus on her work. She loved her job, she always did, and she knew she was good at what she was doing. There was nobody at home waiting for her beside Bass, and he didn't mind.

During those years, Maura made friends with some of her colleagues, but she made sure it never got very close. Sometimes she went for a drink, or a birthday get together but never more. She knew people were talking about her, but she didn't mind. She was wrapped up in her work, it kept her hands and mind busy.

She liked the city – San Francisco was a lovely place to be. Sometimes, on her free days, she took her iPod, turned the music on and walked through the streets. . There was a lot to see, many interesting places to discover. She started taking pictures, always felt safe behind the camera. She enjoyed the observing, as long as she wasn't in the center of attention.

All the time, Maura kept in contact with Korsak. She never asked about Jane, and he never said a word, but both agreed he would tell her if Jane ever got hurt. She liked the older detective; he always had been nice to her. He was her connection to her old life, somehow. She never had been able to let go.

Today had been different.

The night before, Maura had a small accident in the morgue. She slipped and stumbled and fell onto one of her knifes. It cut the length of her arm, and she was rushed into a hospital. They stitched the long cut and set her on pain killers. While she was in the ER, somebody contacted her emergency contact – Korsak.

When she came home late that night, beaten from work and the accident, she saw a number on her phone she didn't know. She didn't call back, not many people had had her cell phone number, so she assumed it was a wrong number.

Today, the number had called again. Maura had been in a dead body up to her elbows, and after a moment the phone got quiet. When she came home later, she remembered her phone and got it out of the bag.

That was when she found the message.

And with a milkshake and her phone, she sat down on her balcony. She looked at the phone again. "I'm looking into the stars" it said.

Jane.

She must have gotten the number from Korsak, maybe she heard him talking to the hospital, or she had picked up his phone while he was busy.

Jane was talking to her.

Maura shivered. Slowly, she let her thumb run over the display. If she would call her now, she would have to give up a part of her new life. She would connect with her past again. She didn't know anything about Jane's current life. She didn't know if she was welcome, or if it just was a message and she didn't mean anything. But then, Jane contacted her.

Jane was thinking about her.

But what if Maura found a way back into her life – and Jane didn't want her there? Could she deal with that? Could she deal with Jane and Grant? Could she deal with coming back into Jane's life – and then leaving her again?

For a moment she wanted to swear, the words formed on her lips. She wanted to scream. All the time, she had tried to… keep going. She never tried to move on, she didn't know how – or why. How could she move one from that? She had a connection to Jane, she was her best friend, her family, and she was the only one she ever trusted completely. Besides that, she was the one who made her heart beat faster.

She stared at her phone, and then looked at Bass. "Okay Bass, what do I do? Do you miss her?" The tortoise moved towards his food. "Yes" Maura whispered. "I miss her too."

With that, she wrote back. "I can see the moon."

For half an hour nothing happened, and Maura was about to go to bed. She was tired, the painkillers and the long shift had worn her out. Then, the phone buzzed. Maura's hand shook when she picked it up.

"I feel a warm summer breeze."

Maura smiled. "I can feel the grass under our feet" she text back. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas.

"Your face relaxes when you start falling asleep, and there is always a soft smile on your lips."

"Your eyes get darker when you are tired, and you usually take my hand."

"You smile when I do."

Maura smiled. Butterflies always hijacked her stomach when she felt moving her closer, and made her smile every time. "And I can smell your hair. Vanilla, its mostly vanilla."

"You have those amazing color in your eyes, I like that. I can tell they are green when you are angry, but normally, they are grey with green, I think. I can only guess."

"When you get tired, there is always this soft smile on your lips."

"And you move a little closer" Jane wrote.

"I dream better when you hug me, and when we hug, you always snuggle closer."

"Sleep well."

Maura closed her eyes and remembered. She reached out for the pillow next to her, hugged it. Jane… She tried to relax her breathing, tried to meditate, but she couldn't relax. She looked at the messages again, just to make sure it really happened. They were there, they were real. Jane wrote her, and she wrote back, allowing the memory to bring reality back into her life. Jane was out there, and she remembered as well. It was more than Maura could take, much more than she had expected. She always thought Jane would have moved on – but this night, she could… hope.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

AN. Thanks everybody for all the reviews, I never expected that and totally happy about this and that you like my story :)**  
**

* * *

**Distance**

The next three days passed slowly… not that there wasn't enough work, but every day, Maura couldn't wait to come home. . She worked as precisely as usual, but felt restless on the inside. Around 10, mostly when she had just come home, a message would pop up on her phone. They quickly got used to the texting.

They never mentioned their daily life or any personal word – but did the most personal thing Maura could think of right now. They shared memories about their time, about each other.

After those three days, it stopped. When she didn't hear from Jane after two days, she called Korsak to check if anything happened, but he told her everything was as usual.

Maura started to think that it had been just a game, to hurt her like she probably hurt her before. She could call her, but she didn't want to invade her life like that. Maura got nervous. She called Korsak to check if anything happened, but he told her everything was the same as usual – Jane grumpy before coffee, busy with working cases.

And so, she stared at the quiet phone sometimes.

One rainy night, a beeping sound woke Maura up. She reached out and looked at the screen. "I want to see you" it said.

The relief that hit Maura made tears spring into her eyes. "Where?" she gave back.

"I want to take you to Cape Cod. I know a place you will like, I promise. It is quiet and we can spend time together. This weekend, we can meet Friday late afternoon – I can pick you up at the airport in Boston, or at Barnstable Airport… that would be on the way, and we will drive the rest. I will get us a cabin there, somewhere."

"Okay." She got up and grabbed her Laptop to check on flights. When she had planned her traveling route, she booked the journey and forwarded the dates to Jane. Maura put down her phone and realized her heart was beating like a drum.

She couldn't concentrate on work the following two days, and she didn't get much sleep those nights. She left work early on Friday, fed Bass, and made sure he had everything he needed. Then, she got the small bag she had packed the night before and her camera then drove to the airport.

When she flew in to Boston, she was deeply lost in old memories. She missed the city, though she didn't miss the winter's cold. Her connecting flight was on time; a very small plane. When she finally arrived at the little airport, she was nervously shivering. She got her bag, and slowly went to the exit. She didn't know what to expect, or how to behave…

The doors swung open, the other passengers passed Maura. She looked around and spotted Jane on a bench. She jumped up as soon as she saw Maura. Slowly, they walked towards each other. When they stood an arm length away, they could only smile. "Hi" Maura said softly.

Jane quickly let her look run over Maura. "Hey" she managed to say, her voice almost trembling. Maura wanted to hug her but didn't find the faith to move first, and Jane didn't make a first move either. "Okay" Jane finally broke the awarke silence, "come on, lets go." She reached out for Maura's bag. "My car is in the parking lot over there."

While they walked to the car, Maura spotted her from the corner of her eye. Jane almost looked like Maura remembered beside her hair was a little longer. They got into a car, and Jane drove. It was like usual; Jane has mostly been the driver. It was a one hour drive which gave Maura the chance to calm down a little bit. They tried to start a conversation, but it didn't feel natural and so unconsciously they both agreed to kept quiet.

They reached the national park and got the keys to their cabin from the park guard along with some instructions. They found their cabin, a cozy looking little place on a small opening, with green grass and wild flowers. Jane carried several food bags and a backpack and placed everything on the small kitchen counter. "Okay… that's it." She looked around. "Oh… I booked one with two bedrooms, but…"

Maura followed her look and saw a big king sized bed in the corner of the cabin and shrugged. "It's fine."

Jane looked at her. "I guess I should have invested more time in planning. I kinda rushed this… I'm glad you were able to make it though."

Now, Maura smiled. "Me too." She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

"How about we go for a short walk? Fresh air will do well after all the driving. And when we are back I will make dinner." She looked at Maura's dress. "You might want to change."

Maura quickly changed into Jeans and a shirt and her sport shoes, and followed Jane. She led her to a beach, they walked through the sand. The breeze was refreshing, but Maura was over tired and shivering.

After a while Jane guided her home again. She prepared bagels while Maura changed into her pajamas.

"I'm sorry"" Maura said when she entered the room again. "I didn't sleep well the last two days, had to work a lot, and the medications I still have to take don't make it any better."

"That's okay. Sit down on the bed, get some rest. I will go change and we can eat while we watch a movie. I got up at five this morning; I don't really mind sleeping early."

Later, Jane crawled into bed next to her. They started watching a movie, but didn't really care about what was going on. Maura finished her bagel and stretched out. When Jane was done she put the plates on the nightstand and switched TV and lamps off.

As the dark covered the room, Maura turned to Jane. "Jane" she whispered. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I?"

"I… left."

"Without a goodbye, you mean, and disappeared…" Jane's voice got a little harsh, but she quickly calmed down again. "We can talk about that tomorrow. You are exhausted and I am tired as well, that's not the perfect moment for such a conversation" she said. She sighed. "See, I wouldn't be here in the middle of nowhere, in a little hideaway, sharing the bed with you again if I hated you." She turned around and softly brushed over Maura's hand for a second. "And I could never hate you Maura."

Maura let out a deep, relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"Thanks for coming." Jane whispered into the dark. She felt Maura moving around a little bit until she was comfortable, and then finally starting to relax. She smiled, knowing her friends eyes would slowly close, and her breath would become regularly. When Jane was sure Maura drifted into sleep, she snuggled into her own pillow and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Almost there, Chapter 5 of 9. Enjoy. Comment. Thanks for reading :)

**Chapter 5 - **

* * *

**Fight**

The sun was shining when the barking of a dog woke them up. It was almost midday. Jane made breakfast while Maura showered and surprised Maura again. _When did Jane become interested in cooking?_, Maura thought.

"Here" Jane said, "eat, you need it. You got thin."

"I am fine" Maura claimed.

"Yea sure, my clothes would be like… what, two sizes too big?"

"Ah I did… workout a lot."

"Don't lie to me." Jane handed her a plate.

When Maura tried the eggs, Jane looked at her. She got so thin, her eyes lost their glimmer. Her hair got really long, and there was the bandage from the accident at her right arm. Jane couldn't help but worry. "So" she began "when you left, where did you go?"

"Found a new job" Maura mumbled.

"You ran away, Mau, for a fucking job?"

"Language!"

"Don't give me that, you lost the right to lecture me when you left like that. You ran away" Jane shouted.

The fork froze half way on its journey to her mouth, Maura's cheeks got red. "I left you a letter that explained everything."

"A letter, goddamn it. You could have talked to me, don't you think?"

"You were busy." She put down the fork and sat back. "Remember, busy with being with Grant? So busy you cancelled our movie night, and disappeared for a week?"

"You were jealous?" Jane was yelling by now.

Maura got up. "Did you even read the letter I wrote?" Her voice filled with hurt, she took her camera. "You knew why I left, Jane, and you still wanted me to come here. Now, you are yelling at me for something you already know. Do you want me to explain again? I thought we… we were… you know…"

"You cannot even speak it out loud, can you?" Jane jumped up, furious, grabbed the plates and threw them into the sink. "All you could do was run away."

When she turned around, she saw Maura leaving the cabin, running towards the sea. She saw her passing her hand over her cheek; she must have made her cry…

Maura didn't look back. She knew how Jane could be, and she had expected her to be angry, but she also expected her to be… happy to see her again. She walked along the beach, took a few pictures. She didn't know how long she walked, but when she saw other people, she turned around and walked back. She reached the place where they sat the night before, and kicked off her shoes. The sun was shining into her face, and Maura leaned back.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to the sight of Jane standing on the beach with her feet in the water, looking into the endless wide. Quickly, she reached out for the camera and took a shot.

Jane turned around after a moment. "Is that a new hobby?"

Maura nodded. "Yes, I started that in…" She hesitated. "… I started that a while ago." She took a few snaps of Jane and smiled. "You make a good motif."

Jane shook her head. "Not true. Want to go for a swim?"

"I can't with my arm; it's not healed yet, salt water wouldn't do well, but go ahead."

Jane took off her jeans and shirt and jumped into the water, not aware Maura was still taking pictures the whole time. She dove through some waves and let herself glide through the water. Maura rolled her jeans up to her knees and walked into the water. Jane saw her and swam back. Maura took a few more pictures.

"You are not taking pictures of me like this, right?" Jane shouted of the water.

Maura grinned. "I am, and you look great."

"Maura, no!"

Maura kept taking pictures until Jane started to come closer. "Stop it."

"No."

Then, Jane started to run, and laughing Maura run away. Jane always had been the better sprinter, so she quickly caught her and slung her arm around her waist. They stumbled and landed in the sand giggling.

When they caught their breath, Maura smiled. "You are beautiful, that's why I'm taking pictures. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I will delete them."

"Just don't show them around."

"Promise."

They went back to the cabin. Maura started doing dinner while Jane changed. They sat down on the porch, with a wine and a beer, and enjoyed the soft breeze.

"So why did you leave?" Jane asked again.

"I wrote you a letter."

"Yes, but you… didn't just leave. You disappeared. I could not contact you in any way. I mean… Maura, how could you leave me like that?"

"I didn't want to… I don't know Jane."

"Oh, you do and you will talk to me. You knew I would be asking, and you will answer."

Maura looked down on her hands. "I had such a wonderful summer" she whispered.

"But why did you leave then?"

"You started seeing Grant, and I felt… I saw how happy you were. I knew you… slept with him, it was written all over your face. And you said before you could picture yourself as his wife if he would come back. I… felt… like I lost you, when I saw you smiling for him like that."

"And because of that you ran away…"

"I found a new job."

"Yea, you ran away."

Now, Maura looked up. "Fine if it makes you happy: I ran away." She jumped up and went into the cabin. She changed, laid down, and turned off the lights.

Jane followed her an hour later, changed, and climbed into the bed. She listened to Maura's breath for a moment and realized she was still awake. "Mau, I missed you" she whispered quietly. "I missed you like crazy."

Maura couldn't hold back the tears she had tried not to cry all those years. She covered her face with her hands. When Jane heard the muffled sound, it almost broke her heart. She reached out and pulled Maura into her arms, only to make her cry more. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugged her tightly and let her hand run over her back.

She didn't know how long they laid like this, but after a long while Maura relaxed. . Jane moved into a more comfortable position but didn't let her go. "I'm sorry" Maura whispered. "I… that was out of line."

"It is me, Maura. You trust me, remember?"

"I do."

"Okay." Jane let her hand run over Maura's arm. When she felt the bandage she softly stroke over it. "How bad is it?"

"I wasn't paying attention, stumbled, fell and cut myself. It's over half of the arm, about 15 stitches."

"Ouch." She guided Maura's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

Maura sighed. "Jane. I… left because I thought… that summer, it was special to me. I felt like… there was something going on between us, and it broke my heart to see you deciding for Grant."

"You're stupid."

"What?" Maura wanted to pull back, but Jane held her close.

"There was something going on. I… okay, I met with Grant and probably got caught in old memories, that's true. And yes, I ended up in bed with him. But it was once. I enjoyed having him back, but I… quickly discovered something was wrong. It wasn't as it should be. It wasn't right." She looked at Maura. "I missed you so much."

"But you and Grant…"

"All we did was try to pretend there could be something. I didn't mean to hurt you, back then nor today. I was furious when I found your letter. Then I was sad. Then I tried to find you, and I probably called every damn morgue in the country. After a year, I had to stop. I couldn't do that anymore. And when the hospital called Korsak and he said your name, I spilled my coffee all over the desk. He and I had a quick talk – and you know he never had a chance if I wanted something – he gave me your number."

"I… didn't think you would miss me that much."

"Because you never gave me a chance to tell you what you mean to me. I thought you knew, but I was mistaken, and then you were gone." Jane sadly smiled. "And now you have a new life somewhere else, have moved on, and are happy."

"And so did you."

They looked at each other, and sadly smiled. This time, Jane let Maura go, and both curled up on their sides of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Credits: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. But I do own this story and my fantasy about them being together.

Authors Note: I know, this is short. We will get longer. Thank you so much for reading. :) (Chapter 6/9)

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**Whispers**

The morning was a bit weird, both didn't know what to do or what to say. They decided for another walk, enjoyed the beautiful nature of the national park. When they were on the way back to their cabin, rain surprised them. They ran home, but got soaked. Maura took a hot shower and changed, and when Jane got out of the shower later, she found Maura cooking.

She joined her. "That's the chicken?"

"Hm yes, and you could fix the salad."

They cooked side by side, and started falling back into old patterns. They began to feel more comfortable as they talked and laughed. They had a good meal, shared wine and beer like they always used to do.

Then Jane's phone rang. She answered, and Maura started cleaning up. Jane stepped outside to talk. Maura didn't listen what the detective was talking about. She changed and turned on the TV.

Tomorrow, they would drive home. Tomorrow, things would be as before. She would be in San Francisco, and Jane would be in Boston. Maybe they would call each other sometimes. Maura pulled her knees up to her chest. She knew she would miss her terribly. Maybe coming here hasn't been the most brilliant idea at all, because leaving her was the hardest thing to do on the first time – and now, having her back, borrowed from her real life; letting her go again would even be harder.

Jane came back. "Are we watching a movie?"

"I'm just switching through the channels. I can find one."

"Okay, I will be there in a second."

In a tank top and short pants, Jane came back. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some milk? Do we have chocolate?"

"Sure."

Jane climbed into bed. Maura grabbed her cup and took a deep sip. "Mhh."

"Some things never change, hmm?"

"Milk is good for your body" Maura explained.

Jane enjoyed a piece of chocolate. "I prefer mine like this."

"Sugar and fat?"

"Ah stop it." She pinched Maura. "You like chocolate as well."

"Sometimes."

They leaned back and started watching a movie.

"So, your plane is leaving at 1pm, right?" Jane asked, avoided looking at her.

"I think so. You can just drop me off there; I guess you have to be home at some time."

"Don't worry, that's perfectly fine. I will wait with you."

Maura smiled. "Thanks." She turned around until she laid on her side. "I had a good time."

"Minus the fighting."

"But that was expected, wasn't it?"

Jane shrugged. "Maybe." She snuggled into her pillow. "Do you care for the movie?"

"No."

She turned the TV off and looked at Maura. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me, too. You were right, I love this place. The beach is awesome."

"Maybe we can make it a regular event, just the two of us?"

Maura closed her eyes. She would be able to see Jane. She would be hers for those days; nothing else in the world would matter. And then, she would have to leave her every time again. "I would love to" she whispered so quiet that Jane almost didn't understand her.

"Okay." Jane closed her eyes as well. "You know, sometimes I think about the night at my parents… You looked stunning in that white skirt and top."

"It was a beautiful evening, a wonderful night."

Both got quiet when they remembered what else happened that night. "Jane" Maura whispered. "That night… it was… great."

"You spent that night with me because I begged you to stay. I didn't even realize you were… hurt. I never meant to."

"I know."

Jane looked into the dark. She carefully reached out and laced her fingers through Maura's. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Jane, I am sorry too."

"Maybe we could… I want to talk to you every day" Jane whispered.

Maura looked at her, surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. Did you think I would want you to disappear again? I had lost you for four damn years. Four very, very long years."

Carefully Maura stroke over Jane's arm. "I wasn't sure what would happen after tomorrow – what you would want to happen. I'm not sure what I want… I mean, I know what I feel but I don't… know what you feel, and what happened during all those years and…"

"Wait" Jane interrupted.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we have tonight? Just you and me? And tomorrow, you will go home and think about this weekend. We sort out what happened, and think about what we expect and what we want and can give. And then, sometime soon we will meet again."

"Just you and me."

"Like it has been that summer." Jane smiled. "We had the best time."

"You made me watch like a hundred movies."

"And I had you tasting every flavor of ice cream."

"I still do that sometimes."

"Movies or ice cream?"

"Both." Maura giggled.

Their hands laid next to each other between their bodies. Slowly, Maura spread their fingers and touched Jane's. Jane twined her small finger around hers. They felt each other's breath, felt how close they were. Maura leaned her forehead to Jane's. "Janie" she whispered.

Jane smiled. "I like that. But I never want it to hear when anybody else is around. I have a reputation to keep."

Maura giggled again. "Yes Ma'am."

Jane took her hand and pulled it to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss on the inside. "Try to sleep" she whispered. "Close your eyes. Remember the lake… the grass under our feet, the soft air." Maura sighed. "The water was silky, not too cold. You swam on your back, and touched my shoulder. I pulled you close…" Jane slung her arm around the friend and felt Maura snuggling into the hug. "Sleep" she whispered. "And dream of the stars."


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note_ - I just wanted to give a personal thanks to JennJenn30, who keeps on writing reviews and reading, and makes me smile with the words she say. And I am thankful for everybody elses review, as well, for sure. Actually, Im stunned. I love my story, but I didnt expect people liking it that much as well. You make me speechless every morning. And because you rock, I think, I may upload the next chapter later today, if you like :)

Chapter 7/9

**Chapter 7 - **

* * *

**Goodbye**

The sunlight woke Maura in the morning. Jane was already awake and watched Maura waking up. Maura blinked and started smiling when she realized Jane was still holding her. "Hey" she murmured.

"Hey sleepy head." Jane smiled and softly stroked a strand of the blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know exactly." She reached out for her phone and growled. "We should get ready."

Slowly, they got up and got ready. They gathered their things together, packed their bags. Jane threw everything into the car, while Maura cleaned the last dishes. When they were ready, they returned the keys and drove back to the airport.

The drive was mostly quiet; both were lost in their thoughts. Some songs were playing in the radio, interrupted by commercials and babbling. Neither of them cared.

When they reached the airport, Maura looked at Jane. She didn't want to leave. But Jane parked the car, and they got out. They checked Maura's bag in and still had some time left until the plane would take off. They got a coffee and sat on a bench, observing the few people in the tiny airport.

"I… have a job in a morgue, and I teach." Maura suddenly explained to Jane's surprise. "That's why you couldn't find me; I am assigned to teaching hospital – as a teacher. I work a lot, and don't do many other things. I just try not to think. I like my job."

"I know you do" Jane said.

"You are still detective?"

"Best job ever."

Maura smiled. "Good."

"So… can I get your address?"

"Why?"

"Well so I know where you are?"

"But you can call me."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Okay, Maura."

"We haven't talked about… you know… what will happen next."

"Beside meeting here again? Hmm. I haven't really thought about that in details – I can't as I don't know where you will be, and how you lead your life."

"I could say the same about you."

"And we are running in circles again…"

Maura moved her hair back. "Yes I know. It is easier to talk in the dark, isn't it?"

Jane nodded. "Indeed."

"Okay. I don't want to fight again, not right now, not right before I have to leave. I will take my plane, and you will drive home. And tomorrow, you will call me and we will talk. I promise not to disappear, and I promise to be productive."

"Sounds like a good idea. I will call you around ten, if that's okay."

"Perfectly fine."

They looked at each other. Maura smiled and made Jane smile in response.

They had a great weekend, enjoyed each other's company. And they felt comfortable with each other. Maura had expected it to be a bit weird, had worried they may have grown apart. But though they didn't talk about their personal lives beside their jobs, Jane was still the same – at least it felt that way. Maura had noticed small changes… the cooking, mainly, and that Jane was more open, more caring than before. And that Jane was finally able to show her soft side. She liked that.

Then, her flight got announced. Maura sighed.

"That's yours."

"Yes."

"Okay then."

They looked at each other, than Maura hugged Jane. Jane pulled her closer and buried her face in Maura's curls. "I will call you tomorrow. Please pick up, okay?"

"I promise." She felt Jane clinching to her body. "Last night" she whispered "I dreamed about the stars. I dreamed about sitting at a bench, looking up there. You were sitting next to me; your arm was slipped around my waist, and your head resting on my shoulder. I will keep dreaming about you." Maura kissed her on the cheek and walked through the check-in without looking back.

When she climbed into the small plane, she looked at the airport building. She couldn't see Jane, but she already missed her. During the flight Maura had a lot of time to think. She'd never moved on. How could she let go? Jane was a wonderful person, caring, beautiful, with a big heart. She was her person, her Jane.

Maura closed her eyes. Last night, she remembered, Jane had held her close. She had drawn small circles on her shoulder; their foreheads touching. Most of all, she remembered her smell; Jane with a touch of vanilla.

Maura smiled. She always loved that.

It was late when she finally opened her door. She found Bass in the kitchen. "Hey Bass" she greeted and looked at his food bowl. There was still some food left. She gave him fresh vegetables and water and watched him eat. "I met Jane" she explained. "You remember Jane. I think I will miss her even more now." Maura sighed. "Oh Bass, I don't know how this should continue."

She looked at the tortoise which was silently eating.

"I really have no clue."

With that, she went to take a long, hot shower. She slipped into fresh pajamas and tried to get comfortable under her covers. She snuggled into the bed and looked at the empty place next to her. Slowly, she ran her hand over the pillow. Maura took a deep breath. She missed her already. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate, but Jane's face always showed up and it took her a long time to finally fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here we go... 3 Hope you enjoy this one. (8/9)

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

**Decisions**

The next day was busy at work; a lot of bodies came in. Maura was under pressure all day, and finally left the morgue after 9 pm. She just walked into her door when her phone rang. It was Jane! Early, but she kept her promise. They talked for a while, Jane quickly realized that Maura wasn't in the mood for real talking, and didn't try to deepen the conversation.

They called each other the next few days, but never found the time or energy for real discussion. Every night, Maura fell into her bed and passed out. Every morning, she got up and went back to work. Friday night she finally managed to get out earlier. When she came home, she found a brown package in her mailbox.

The pictures she had taken came in. She opened the package while taking a yogurt from the fridge. She smiled when she saw the pictures she took of Jane. She looked happy and beautiful. The one of her at the beach, alone with her feet in the water turned out perfect.

Then, the phone rang. Maura smiled. "I've just been thinking about you."

"Hello to you too. What have you been thinking?"

"I'm looking at the pictures I took at Cape Cod. They are awesome."

"Do not show any of those pictures around, you know those of me in the water?"

"I won't, I promise. Do you want me to send you copies?"

"Sure, that'd be nice. You sound much better today."

"Work was okay. It finally calmed down – we had one body after the next from the beginning of the week. How about you, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. So… do you have some time?"

"Sure." Maura leaned back.

"Okay. So… have you thought about this? Us?"

Maura sighed. "I haven't really had the time."

"Do you still refuse to tell me where you are?"

"Why is that so important?"

"Why is it such a secret" Jane snapped.

"Jane!"

"Okay fine. I thought about this." Jane took a deep breath. "I miss you. I want you in my life and not through a phone line. I cannot move away… I could work somewhere else but my family is here. I don't know if you want to come back, if you can leave your life – or if you even want."

"I…"

"You really didn't think about it." Jane' voice sounded slightly disappointed.

"I had to work; it was busy, lots of bodies."

"Lots of hiding…" the detective sadly added.

Maura kept quiet for a while. Then she took a breath. "I am in San Francisco. I work here."

"Thank you" Jane could only whisper, relieved Maura didn't walk out this time. "I'm sorry I'm rushing this probably – again. I just want to make sure I don't lose you again."

"You won't." She heard Jane typing something. "What are you doing?"

"I have thought about this all week. I have an offer for you. I don't want to set you under pressure or anything. You can think about it, and if you don't like it, I will accept that. I understand I wasn't really fair last time, backing out like I did and fooling around with Grant instead, and so maybe I don't deserve this chance... Anyway, listen. If you don't like the idea, it is okay. We can keep calling each other, or don't, we will do whatever will be best for you." She took a breath. "Right this second I bought you a plane ticket. It will be waiting at the airport. If you don't pick it up, fine. It is a flight, in two weeks from today."

"A flight? You want me to visit you in Boston?"

"Not exactly... It is a one way ticket."

"Oh?" Now Maura was confused.

"I… miss you. When you left me at the airport, I missed you the moment you turned around. I know we fought at the cabin, and I hurt you… again. I am sorry. I am sorry for what I did, and I am sorry it hurt you. You know I don't deal with feelings that well sometimes. It was plain stupid meeting with Grant, it was just a memory, but it caught me. He offered what he couldn't give the last time, and I… couldn't… I didn't think. At least I didn't think properly. He isn't right for me, I don't love him anymore. It would be easy to be with him, I know him well enough to make things work. But… my heart doesn't belong to him. And I knew… that summer… I knew things were going on. I'm not stupid. I was aware you have feelings for me – and so did I. I had feelings for you. That evening, in my kitchen, before the phone rang… I was about to kiss you. It scared me to death, but it was the only thing I ever wanted so badly… I wanted to kiss you. And then, Grant stumbled back in, into a situation like this, where I didn't know how to behave, what to do… and brought up memories, and then… I chickened out, chose the easiest way. You remember, I guess. I was so angry, sad, and broken when you left, but I was also angry with myself because I chose him. But my… heart… doesn't belong to him." She heard Maura's sharp breathing. "Mau, I want you to come back", Jane said. "I want you to… to… be with me."

Maura's hand grabbed the phone so tight her knuckles got white.

"I am asking for much, I'm sorry. I think you can work here again, they will be happy if you come back. Korsak and Frankie will be happy, too, and my mother will be thrilled."

"About me coming back? Me being with you? Jane, come on, your mother is…"

"My mother" interrupted Jane "likes you. And she wants me to be happy. She will have to deal with whatever will happen. She hasn't seen me all this years, and… I wasn't very happy most of the time." She felt Maura hesitating. "It is just an offer. I don't want you to tell me. I will be waiting at the airport. If you won't be there, it is okay, no hard feelings. If you will be there, I will be very happy."

"You want to give us a try." Maura couldn't believe what she heard.

"I want to figure out what this is." Jane kept quiet for a moment. "I cannot move forward, I cannot move back. For those four years, I have been thinking. I have been angry, I have been broken. I wanted to shoot things, wanted to hurt anybody. I thought I lost you forever. I tried to forget you, I tried to move on, but then, whenever I go to the bar, it feels like you would come in at any second. When a guy is hitting on me, and I like him, we flirt. But then, something is always missing."

Jane hesitated a second.

"And beside that all, I miss you, just you. The friend you were, and the closest person I had, closer than my team. We have been through a lot together, the attack, your biological father, my shooting, everything. We were so close, and suddenly, that ended, and left me empty. I want you back, and if a friendship is all I can get, I will take that and deal with it." Jane's voice got rough.

A single tear ran down Maura's cheek.

"Think about it. I don't know how you live meanwhile, if there is somebody. I can tell you there is nobody in my life beside the crazy dog and my family, and there won't be anybody, no matter if you will be at that airport or not."

When Maura wanted to reply, Jane quickly continued. "Don't tell me… don't tell me anything anymore. Think about it, take your time - I had mine as well. In two weeks, you will either call me from San Francisco or be at the airport. Whatever you decide" she managed to get out nervously, "I want you to stand up for the decision, okay? Do what is best for you. Do what your heart tells you. And don't worry, we will always be friends. No matter what."

"I will" Maura softly said. "So no talking for two weeks?"

"Right. I feel like I just filled my quota on words for the next weeks anyway." She giggled and made Maura smile. "Take care."

"You, too."

When Maura ended the call, she sat in the dark for a long time. She couldn't remember if she ever heard Jane talking so much. She tried to think about what Jane said, but she was tired, and this was overwhelming. Maura closed her eyes.

She woke up on her couch the next morning. She needed a second to realize where she was. Then she saw the pictures she took of Jane. Maura smiled. Jane looked so beautiful, so relaxed.

She spent the weekend walking through the city, music on her ears, and watched the world through her camera. She followed her intuition, took pictures and tried to forget everything beside that for a while.

Every night she looked at the pillow next to her. She missed Jane. But would going back change anything? What would happen if she did go back? Maura's mind spun around in circles. Her head had made its decision a long time ago. Maura could imagine being with Jane – how couldn't she? She was smart, and beautiful, sexy, funny…

Maura's heart beat faster when she thought about Jane. She smiled and closed her eyes. Jane fought for her. She never expected that, she always thought Jane couldn't imagine being together with a woman – and maybe she couldn't. Maybe it didn't really matter if Jane was gay or not, because she seemed to be gay for her. Maura knew people enjoyed labeling things, but to her it was enough to know Jane had feelings. And knowing Jane, she knew sharing her feelings was a huge step for her.

Maura never imagined Jane would have missed her like that. She always thought she would be with Grant, that's why she never contacted her. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about all the time they'd wasted.

But then – could Jane really be with her, could she forget all the labels she grew up with? Could she love a woman? Or… would she run again as soon as another Grant would show up? It scared Maura… that she could open up and her heart could get broken again… And she didn't know if she could take another disappointment.

Maura couldn't stop thinking. She made plans and gave them up. She made lists and threw them away. She wished she could call Jane, but Jane was right – Maura had to come clean with herself first. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect, what to hope for. Jane never gave a clear definition. But maybe that wasn't needed at all.

She still had feelings, deep feelings for the brunette. She knew the whole time, hidden it deep inside, but it hit her after the first text message she got.

And so she finally made her decision…


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note - Thanks, everybody, for all your comments, suggestions, support and *squeez*. I never expected this, but I feel honoured. This is the finale, and Im sorry, I know, switching POVs sucks. I had to. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about this little story at all. Enjoy, and thanks for reading 3

**Chapter 9 -**

* * *

**Home**.

Jane got up early this morning. She was nervous. Two weeks without contact… nothing compared to the 4 years, but it felt like forever. She made herself a fresh cup of coffee and fed Joe Friday, then she had to keep herself busy. She tried not to think, not to imagine what could happen later. Maura's plane would arrive during the late afternoon, and that was a terribly long time to wait.

Jane changed into some old clothes and started to clean. She started in the kitchen and worked her way through the house. It was midday when she was done. She took a hot shower; a very long shower. Later, she stood in front of her closet. She had a pair of jeans in her hands, but decided against her normal style and chose a skirt and matching shirt.

When she was dressed she went back into the bedroom. She had also cleaned the spare room, but… just in case; she made some extra room in her own closet. She wanted Maura to feel welcome, to have her own space right from the start. She smiled when she looked at the small spot she'd cleaned out. Maura had like triple the clothes she owned, it would never be enough room, but she hoped to earn points for trying anyway.

Then she took Joe Friday and drove her to her parents. Her father was happy to dog-sit and instantly let the fur ball run into the garden to throw a few sticks for her. Her mother observed her while Jane was checking the fridge for some sweets. "You look good today."

"Thanks Ma."

"A little dressed up though. Do you have plans?"

"Yes, that's why I asked Dad to take care for Joe for tonight. I'm going to pick up Maura at the airport."

"Oh – I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She is living in San Francisco now."

"And she will come for a visit. That's nice."

Jane looked at her mother nervously. "We will see, I'm not sure yet."

Angela rubbed over her daughters arm. "I know you missed her. Have a good time."

"Thanks Ma." Jane smiled and kissed her mothers cheek.

She arrived at the airport too early. Jane was still nervous. She couldn't imagine how Maura decided. Maura wasn't exactly a spontaneous person, and Jane knew she got hurt deeply. And she also knew that Maura had left because she hadn't seen any other way. She got hurt from so many people during her life that her only protection was moving on, raising her inner walls. Jane remembered the moment she realized Maura left. She was broken inside, and angry on the outside. It wasn't all Maura's fault. But she wanted things to be right again, and she wanted Maura back.

The time was ticking down slowly. Jane stared at the arrival board, saw Maura's plane announced. She sat down on a bench only to jump up again to run in circles. Nervously, she bit her nails, and looked at her phone every two minutes.

The plane landed in time. 20 minutes later, Jane stared at the exit. It was about time Maura would appear.

Then, her phone rang.

Jane hesitated, but the phone kept playing its melody. When she read the name on the display, her heart sank. Finally she took the call. "Maura, hey."

"Hey Jane, how are you?" Maura greeted.

"Well, I am… you know."

"I guess."

"So, I have been thinking about what you said. Remember what I wrote in my letter?"

"For sure I do, I read it like a hundred times." Jane read the letter so many times the paper looked ancient and almost fell apart.

"Good. I told you, that to me, what we had was magical. I meant that. It was really special to me, it was everything."

"And that means a lot coming from somebody who doesn't believe in fairytales." Jane couldn't help the bitter tone in her voice. She was standing in the airport, surrounded by people who were picking up her loved ones.

"Probably. You know, the time in the cabin… we still can go there, right? Sometimes, sneak away from life?" Maura asked.

Jane closed her eyes. "Yes, I promised."

"Good. I'd love that."

The brunette's head dropped down when she realized all passengers from Maura's flight must have been out meanwhile.

"So… Jane… you told me there is nobody in your life, but what I didn't tell you is… there is somebody in mine."

Jane took a sharp breath. "Okay. You… could have told me earlier."

"You didn't exactly let me" Maura gave back. "But listen… My person is amazing. Very caring, protective, smart, and oh, so sexy."

"I don't really need to hear that." She couldn't take any more.

"She is stubborn as hell and we can fight like cats and dogs sometimes, but I love her smile, and she makes me feel special whenever she looks at me. She's… she changed me, somehow… made me open up, made me try to be more outgoing. She drives me nuts sometimes, but I… love having her in my life. She's the one I want to dance with when I'm old, she is the one I want to observe the stars with – she is the one I want to wake up next to every day…"

What the hell was Maura talking about? Jane didn't really understand. She couldn't focus on her friend's words while her world was breaking apart. She ran her hand over her face in frustration. "Maura…"

"So, Jane, where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at home, with a hot cup of coffee…" Jane said sarcastically while shaking her head. "I'm at the airport, waiting for you, Maura, as I'd promised. But you call me and that obviously means…"

"… that I could really need some help with my luggage here…" Maura finished her sentence.

Jane felt somebody tapping on her shoulder the very second. Her head bolted up and she jumped a few steps forward. When she spun around, she could only stare.

Maura smiled when she saw disbelieve in Jane's eyes, quickly changing from surprise to hope, the lips twitching into a smile.

They held each other's look, and Maura didn't pay attention to the world around them anymore. All that really matters was right there, in front of her. She carefully put Bass' pet carrier and her bag down. Slowly, she closed the short distance and flung her arms around Jane's shoulders.

"Janie" she whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane hugged her tightly, buried her face in her friend's hair. "Mau, you are here."

"Sure I am" Maura murmured, her voice broke.

"That was an evil trick" Jane whispered. "I thought you weren't coming. I thought, this time, I'd lost you forever."

"I had to make sure…"

"Make sure… what?"

"That you really, really wanted me to be here. I was so scared you… couldn't be… here… or… wouldn't be sure…" She breathed against Jane's ear. "I needed a proof you wouldn't back out."

"You can not imagine how much I wanted you to come though this door…" Jane whispered, her voice trembling.

Maura pulled back, looked into Jane's eyes. "All those years, I never dated anybody, never met anybody I would be interested in" she said. "Because that summer you made me feel at home, the only time I ever belonged in a place and to somebody. That summer, and even long before that, my heart decided on you. You're the only one I ever felt magical with. You are… how would you say? You're stuck with me."

"You are mine." Jane's hand ran over Maura's arm while she stared at her in disbelieve. "For real? No backing out, no running?"

Maura stood on her toes, and softly let her lips touch Jane's. Jane smiled into the kiss. "I'm yours. Now take me home" Maura whispered back, while Jane pulled her closer to kiss her again.

And when they left the airport, Jane took Maura's hand in hers and led her home.

End.


End file.
